Coyote
Coyote is a level 32 pirate, although he is more of a privateer and leader of the FEATHERED COYOTE guild.(Character) He is 22 with 2 years inthe caribbean. Here are his stories. Sailing in his ships ALONE he has a bounty of 17 while privaterring. There are 100 members in his guild. "Time to die kid, youll be a fine peon in my army for these caves." "Kid!? Im...Im 20! That cant e good anyway"-General Bloodless and Coyote. "How ould you call this? A quesadilla!" Coyote invents quesadillas. Pictures...hmm that would be a good idea Earlier life and some other things Coyote had grown independent by the age of 18. He owned 1 of two ships his father used for trading. His father had a little ranch in Veracruz were he grew agave plants to make tequila, a couple of fishing sloops, and the two ther ships; he always treated the workers in his ranch resoectfuly, something Alec "Coyote" learned to always do. He lived not far from the ranch and was well known around that area, he also had some friends he still writes to; you could imagine the reaction in the communite when he was "missing". He went to visit his family in Christamas; what a warm welcome, what a party. He decided he could rest from so much caribbean, gor Avaricias blesing-to stop servimg him to see his family since things could be kept as they were thanks to other privateers but that hed better bring him 5 crates fikled with tequila bottles-and sailed home on the light galleon Silver Wolf. Heart warming. Well, as the incident on Rambleshak he setled in the caribbean. First in Port Royal on any house that would house him, then in he got a small house in Tortuga, but after gatting tired of so many pirates and insecurity, as well as the french undead inccident and Jolly Roger's personal atacks on the island, he decided to moved to northeast of the main town of padres. There are many nice houses there, you might not be able to see them but from there you go down a path that gets you to were the tavern is, then the stairs and the main part of Padres; and beyond that the shipwrite. He had enough money and bought it, placed some cactuses outside and filled the inside with valuable loot weaponds for show; it looked great, a little bigger than the house in Tortuga and in the same island as his beloved Jazmin, aaand her ritch EITC family that despices pirates... Coyote in the Caribbean Coyote, or Alec Villasuave Coyotl, is said to be a gentleman and a GREAT STORYTELLER, YET A TERRIBLE ENGLISH WRITER, aswell as an honest privateer and pirate. He was born in the Port of Veracruz, in New Spain. Being the son of a honest sailor and of an indigenous aztec decendant, he didnt have the greatest future at the time in New Spain, but he still was happy and had a good life on the exporting and importing seafaring buisness, but as we all know the EITC made that very hard in the Caribbean..and a impossible to make profit. One faithful day in a trip to the caribbean he was expecting a relaxing trip through those blue water but his ship was attacked by an apparently "crippled" ship, as he later found out, a Phantom. This atrocity got closer and closer as everyone watched in disbelief, not knowing what to do. His ship got dismasted, shattered, and partially boarded by undead who looked for plunder and to take the lifes of helpless seaman, this being the last things he saw as he fainted and as his beloved merchant ship, La Palmerita, burned. In the initiall attack a cannonball shatered parts close to where he standed, he fell overboard, badly injured he watched the event unfold with a blurry vision. Unfortunatly he never found out what happend to the crew, he didnt want to know neither, anyway he was found by a EITC Convertte floating in a piece of wood later. He was immediatly suspected of piracy by the mediocre, currupt, and abusive captain and his crew. Although he argued, a trait of his, nothing he said was believed and he was acused of being part of a crew of pirates who raided a nerby EITC Sentinel ship, in other words, instead of persuing the pirate ship the EITC desided to make him responsible for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He tried to explain but recieved a hard punch in the face by a thug. Next he knew he was in a little island named Rambleshak. Still dizzy he swore revange and if there was one way to have it he would do anything to make pay the people who did this to him and destroyed his ship he would take it. And what do you know...his opportinuty came when he was conviniently helped by a man standing next to him, Jack Sparrow. He helped him escape Rambleshack and apparently asked for a "small" favor in return, to help him get his ship back. Then he was involved to deep in what he had been accused of...piracy. The sence of adventure and freedom made him unable to turn away. He eventually got his revenge. One sunny morning he recieved a tip out of a cowardly cadet who told him that the details of some Navy and EITC ships and their crews where at an office in Fort Charles. He managed to get in and quickly searched through a pile of papers, searching for the ship. He found the ship and where it should be stationed. Sneaky! After months after the event he was finally about to have his revenge, he furiosly attacked the Convertte completely shattering its rear and boarded the ship in the front by himself, wich proved to be better. He battled and took out the first Thug in the front with a clash of swords and a sweep, the second in the middle of the deck offered little resistance after trowing a dagger and being to late to take his sword out and pushed the third overboard as they crossed swords and finally he went to find the captain. "Remember me?!" "You pirate!" "Its Co-yo-te!" he said in rage as the two clashed swords. The cowrdly Thug captain after clashing swords two times went behind a barrel and pushed it torwards him trying to gain the upper hand on Coyote. Coyote dodged the barrel jumping to the left, the captain pulled out his dagger with his left hand and try to quickly get infront of Coyote to stab him, Coyote jumped to the left again and with his cutlass slashed his chest as he turned. The captain fell to the floor and as he died he tried to murmur salty words. "Thats what you get for you and your crew's actions, they have cought up to you, your debts have been seattled" Coyote said as he cleaned the blood from his war cutlass. With that he took a Royal treasure chest with many jewels, probably from Becketts Quarry, with a blue one he used for a ring, a couple of crates with spices wich he used to make a nice profit, rum, and a flag he kept. Back in his light sloop, the proud, beatiful, loved, and majestic Silver Wolf, he saw the Thug he threw overboard trying to climb back up to the Convertte although it was tacking water and would be useless to the EITC soon enough, probably out of desesperation. He shouted in his direction "Dead men tell no tales, but the skeletons may not be so forgiving as I was"! There he left with a heavy heart but with somewhat of a forgivable satisfaction as the Thug watched in horror, perhaps of being stranded in Cutthrought Isle if help didnt come soon. FETHERED COYOTE Guild One day Coyote was wondering about the mystery surrounding his introduction into the guild he was in, wich he cant remember. Maybe he had been drunk. He knew the guild only had three members and he knew he was an officer. The name Uncurable Virus gave him pride but with every passing day of no cooperation from the guild and the fact that he didnt know or had never met his guild members made him last in the guild for alot of his time in the caribbean, made him eventually part ways. So he decided to make his own guild, a guild whose members would help each other as if they were brothers. Coyote decided to name the guild "Fethered Coyote" after his own name Coyotl, wich in the ancient aztec language nauhatl means coyote, and the aztec mythological creture of a coyote with feathers. Little is known about it but is similar to many feathered creatures in aztec mythology like the feathered jaguar and snake. He lerned that it wasnt very easy beacuse most pirates where already in guild, but the begining pirates werent. He recruited many begining pirates in all islands but mostly...Tortuga. Experienced pirates without a guild are very rare and when asked if they want to join a guil they will usually decline, but in a special occasion a level 20something pirate named Forest accepted to join coyotes guild and was converted to officer, unfortunatly after many adventures and helping many guildmembers he was killed in an ivasion(the "data loss inncident"). To become veterans or officers pirates must prove their worth by recruitung pirates or helping guild members, wich makes Coyote extremely happy. Alot of his guild members have proved their worth and demonstarted that pirates can still be good people and friends, like a guildmember who invited her sister, Coyote helped one find a digspot, and other who teleported to helped another guild member to man a cannon to sink a hard ship, wich Coyote saw through chat as he got overwhelmed with joy and pride of his dream comming true, what he wanted. He will reward his guildmembers with adveture and help like when he inited all guildmembers available to play undead poker by teleporting to him thanks to the cannon maning just mentioned, unfortunatly they couldnt play. So he made them veterans. The guild has currently more than 75 members and growing, every one can join as long as they obey the catacombs convention rules. (Obey-help-respect-do-protect) Notable guildmembers- *Forest(t) *Frenil *Isahia Coldavis(officer) *Angel(officer) *Dark Warrior(officer) Late Night Cused Story On a hot May night Coyote was having a comfortable conversation with a guildmemeber, Dark Warrior (lvl 27)as they called him, that he had just promoted to officer after he helped him kill 6 twisted stumps and other enemies on Outcast Isle along with other people to make the potion for the Ghost Señor Fatifico. A real adventure and succesful mission. Coyote leaned on his chair and got his feet ontop of the table he had in his roof of his new house in Padres. "He turned into chiken ha?" "With feathers and all, yes." Coyote responded. "You shouldve brought him, we couldve cooked him." Dark Warrior said kiding "All gets wierder and harder; Ive always thought the stars here look beatifull because they dont threaten to kill you. Sunk 5 light french galleons today with the help of a Navy ship and an undead flagship, plus 2 French frigates. Told you grape shot and persiverance always work great even on a light sloop(true story). You just have to destroy the hulls outer..." "What do you think happened in the beggining af all this?" His new officer said, learning that Coyote talks to much when he is tired of talking, yet impresed but not willing to listen to the hole story. "I herd from an old pirate not long ago an impresive story. Want to hear it?" "...yes" he responded to Coyote confused. "There was once a Spanish captain who after exploring the island we now today as Padres. El Patron! Years later he sailed to an island called Isla tormenta and for whatever foolish reason raided what was there." Coyote stoped abruptly "In that island lives Davy jone's crew, and they use weaponds that...that are terrifing." "Davy Jone's crew!" he said amazed at how Coyotes accent makes things sound scary at moments. "Thats their outpost or something alike. El patron and his crew raided the island, stole a large amount of cursed weaponds with powers that would make a pirate shiver in his boots. This weaponds (he pulls out an ornate spanish pistol) are powerful beacuse they are built with soo much finese; those weapinds are powerful because of their dark powers. They left in a hurry, lost men and weaponds. Those monsters killed many of them. Davy Jones was furiuos, he cursed the whole crew with the black spot, aswell as the weaponds. Please dont get up and do that stupid thing pirates do whenever anyone says black spot!(Dark Warrior sat back down) The legendery leviathan was sent to destroy his ship that was speeding away. Ravens Cove was so close... They decided to land there before the kraken killed them all, a good move but there was bad wether or the wrath of Jones, somthing got them stranded there on a cave. His crew mutineed, or however it is said. They fought each other with those already cursed weaponds they stole and yet no one got out. Now whoever gets any of those weaponds will be cursed aswell, anyone who loots the crews' weaponds will face something's wrath." Coyote finished, smiled, and took a sip of rum. "Am, amazing." Dark Warrior said. "Are you scared now, officer? You already saw the corrupt stumps." Coyote asked his officer. "Im, fine Capt." he answered. "Its just a story, I dont know if that happened jaja! Salud!" Coyote raised his bottle. "Salud Captain." Unconventional Coyotenapping After Coyote's great succseses against light French forces everything seemed to be going well, no troubles or worries, just a great sense of purpose and freedom. Unknown to him, a plot was forming agaist him. Undead French forces planed to get rid of Coyote, either by order of Jolly Roger who, thanks to Coyote's succes in commanding unexpirienced privateers who would otherwise be killed, wasnt getting enough Spanish Undead, or just a personal vandeta from French(who do want to continue their fight with the Spanish). "I wonder if they do that to the war galleon captains that have a full complement of gunners, all fireing fury rounds at their enemy..all under the flag of Spain..". In the middle of the night, a 2 little rowboats arrived silently on the beaches of Tortuga, in total carring an undead force of 8 French Maitres, led by 2 French lieutenants, all the force being led by a French Capitaine. They crawled through the jungle and got behind the houses. When they were about to storm his little house in the north of Tortuga, Coyote was, afterall, sleeping. You get tired after all the hours under the hot caribbean sun, savvy? The Undead French didnt bother in entering quielty. When Coyote heard the door blow open and jars breaking he woke up shaken. "Aaa-eee?!" he quickly grabed his heavy scattergun next to him, out of inxtinct. He thought it was the EITC, the Navy would at least knock on the door, or robbers. It was one of those increadibly lucky things you dont predict, his the heavy scattergun was loaded with silver shots. He got up and opened the room's door to go down the stairs, just wearing a shirt and his trousers. 3 Maitres led by their lieutenant were coming up the stairs. Coyote was already aiming down the stairs, planning to threat the robber's into surrender but he soon figured out his uninvited guests coundnt be less interested in his posesions. "Whaaaat the..", Coyote was surprised but he shot towards the undead quickly, all it took was one shot to kill all 3 Maitres, as the lieutenant saw with his empty eye sokets, opened wide in surprise, but he quicky staggered to the ground as he got hit in the leg and chest, he was still willing to fight though. With the butt of the gun Coyote hit the lieutenant's skull, still on his knees the lieutenant went backwards and withered away. Coyote breathed heavily and didnt know what was happening, he grabbed the on deck-hands cutlass he kept on the wall and reloaded the scattergun as he watched from the stairs. Then he immediatly saw another French Maitre, the 4th, by the broken front door. "Filthy Undead!" he ran to attack it but from up the stairs the rest of the undead force jumped towards him. Coyote later remembered he had left the window open in his room to let some fresh air in juat how he liked it, thats how the second undead force had entered. Startled, Coyote tried to retreat towards the small living room from the front door and get a good shot at the undead, he sweeped at the Maitre who was over his broken door but that didnt kill him, so Coyote realized he was getting overwhelmed quicklupy. He shot at the Undead French Force but he missed the French Capitaine, but 3 Maitres went down and hurt the second lieutenant, leaving only 2 Maitres, 1 hurt liutenant, and the French Capitaine. The scattergun was powerfull but he had to leave it behind now and tossed it to a chair. Coyote dodged the French group by swiflty moving to the left, quickly fought a Maitre slashing his side, macking him fall, and plunged his cutlass into his chest killing him, made a sweep that again, only hurt the remaining 3 French soilders. He had no potions at hand and now the French liutenant had grabed his sword's blade. Coyote was now very nervous and had his blood was pumping quickly. "Let go!" he said and dodged a downwards slash from the Capitaine. "Move!" he said to a Maitre as he gave him a qick on his ribs. Coyote decided to forget about the sword and went towards a table(that had the chair Coyote tossed his scattergun into, to the side) that had a bottle on top. He grabbed the bottle, broke it on the Maitres head and the gave him a hard kick with his fore arm-making him drop dead. Unfortunatly the French Capitaine, who was now very frustrated, gave Coyote a hard blow to Coyote's left side and then made him fall with a hard hit of his boney forearm to the side of his head. Coyote was tired and hurt, then the almost dead French lieutenant stumped on his head, bringing Coyote an undesireable deja-vu. "Aaaah!" Coyote then got in and out of consiousness. He saw the only two remaining foggy shadows carring him and slaming the bent-in-half front door shut, probably so nobody would suspect anything. He, in his moments of consiousness, tought about how this couldve happened. Was he followed home once? Jolly Roger still had a fair share of spies, so did anyone say anything? How? In anyway he felt being carried to a rowboat, then harshly thrown into a rotten wood deck. Probably one of their unearthly sloops. The next thing he knew was that he was shackled to a wood pole in an abandoned shack that missed the front and left wall but was otherwise somewhat intact but the fact that it was opened to the outside remained. He was obviously in Isla Cangrejos, 3 reasons for it. He was dragged here by Undead French, he had seen some Uniformed French roaming by, and he had to shoo a crab away that was almost half his size. He had little chance of escape now, a French lieutenant came to him with and told him with a dry yet very evil grin that General Le Lapon Rogue was expecting to see him and then give him to his troops to do as they wished after he arrived from a "conference" with "Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, Master Jolly Roger" and threw him an opened coconout to eat, he noticed that at least his wounds had been treated. He had heard that Jolly was recalling useless parts of his army but, Coyote knew, that if he didn't escape soon he would be some good boots, a cruel source of entretainment or something worse, like fine dinner. He wasnt really expecting to enter the undead ranks as a Spanish Capitan. Rescue from Coyote Senior/Coyotegramps(cont.) ...editing, paciencia!!(patience) working on it Sword of Poseidon One saturday evening just as dawn was becoming apparent on Cuba, Coyote was sent to look through a a Spanish light sloop that had been cripled but remained above Cuba's shallow water. "Que mal por el pobre amigo", the poor captain was already rotting. "Seems we'll see a conquistador pritty soon after I take you to Cutthrought!" Coyote said. He had found little valuable things-and some ammo he would return to Avaricia's. He got back on board his sloop and decided to port. He lowered the "abandon ship!" dihngy and rowed to shore. He saw something sparkling like gold under the water that was itself reflecting the sun. He recognized it immediatly, the stuff of legend, recent rumors, and things drunk pirates would talk about. The lost sword of Triton. (Although it appalears there is more than one but well, he got one). Gleaming in shallow foggy water. But it was missing jewels and was not that impresive. He was initially disappointed with the myth but he changed his mind and kept it, he was in awe.It was said that the Navy and the EITC were increasing patrols, looking for pirates who, like Coyote, had the sword. How could this sword really help them achieve their evil enterprises? One night on Padres about 20 row-boats filled with armed people in fancy black uniforms, the EITC, disembarked from what Coyote knew was an EITC Warloard, and it was displaying it's colors proudly, broadsides to bear, all candles lit. He saw them row proudly into the beach infront of the fort. The row-boat in the front held about 4 soilders and a man in a white horse, a man who Coyote had seen before, a boss of EITC assassins, Edward Lohand. The horse galoped around the force on the beach as EITC assassin leader Edward Lohand ooked at the people watching with simply as much hate as they did, but with a snobby look. The rest of the soilders lined up and marched into the fort that had many navy soilders waiting for them, he saw how the regular people looked into their direction with looks filled with hatred. He himself didn't but It was quite an impresive sight, maybe they were a 100 soilders, 5 from each boat. This ment the EITC had arrived, up to no good. Maybe Roger increased his ship's patrols as well, Coyote wouldn't have noticed, his buisness of selling-from fishes to his fathers tequila was booming, yet the EITC didn't bother him, maybe they had better things to evily look for. "I wonder what will happen now" Coyote said as he lightly threw the sword in the air and catched it, then looked firmly at it, and curiosly at it's holes that should hold jewels, the thing held a secret. "Ou this things always lead to something bad o well, pum pum pum yo-ho! Explorers "Boss what are we doing here?" Noah said with a groan. "Shut up kid, your going to get us killed!" "But boss.." "Shh" "But boss, this maddness!" he said in a whisper. "Common kid, after a few months youll know there is no limit to madness" Coyote said with a grin. "Boss, what are we looking for exactly?" Daniel said, now a veteran. "We are looking for something that shouldnt be, a rumor." "A drunk in tortuga rumor or a Coyote obtained one" Dani said. "An old story in Avaricia's tavern, yes." The group then crawled up a dirt mound, they were in the area above the clearing in Cuthrought's jungle, were all the undead are. Now they could see what they were doing below. "Oh, there is a dead body in the ground, right there." Noah said being too espesific. Noah was by far the youngest guild member, being 16. When he was 14 his father was killed by the EITC. Apparently there was a pirate raid in Tortuga, the pirates dug in the beach trying to fight off the EITC. He had nothing to do with it but the EITC soilders formed a line and shot at a group of the pirates near the tavern, he died along with them. Typical Uu I hate the EITC thing, Coyote thought. He found him trying to fight some grunts unloading things in Port Royal, he helped him up and took him under the guild's wing; He found Dani in a bar, he couldnt find Gibbs.(Dani lvl 14) "Ah how bad, I always wondered what had happened to that convertte thug, rest in peace mate." Coyote talking of his hat. After few seconds of crawling through the bushes in the area above the clearing deep inside the jungle in Cutthrought they could now see below all the Spanish skeletons. "What are we trying to find boss?" Dani said increadibly calm in contrast of his camarad. "Anything out of the ordinary, something este ominous. I remember when i first explored this island with Tiger." "We came here just to explore!" Noah said outraged. "No wonder you never herd from him again!" "Dont talk to the captain like that, aaand if you keep talking so loud Ill push you of this cliff!" Dani smaked Noah on the head. Tiger had been Coyote's best friend in the Caribbean, they had many adventures together. One day, after some arguements, he appeared flying France's colours in his frigate. Coyote was just starting as a privateer, and he had been told by Avaricia to get rid of that figate. "There is my problem, you get rid of it. Impress my if you can, surprise those French amigo." "O there is no need to surprise them capitan." "And why is that?" Avaricia said fiuriosly. "Because I now the captain of that ship, capitan." Even if Tiger had been interested in serving Porc, he had had enough of Coyote. Why, he'll never know. Coyote went aboard Tiger's frigate and asked him to surrender his ship he had suspiciously aquiered; he was soo stuburn and impulsive he didnt wait to be able to get a war frigate. Tiger refused and somehow the discusion they had onboard seemed to finally sever their friendship. He went back to the dinghy and rowed away, as the frigate dominated that stretch of sea. Coyote, now set in a heartbroken frenzy to destroy his former friend, started waiting and building a strategy, that cold way of calculating how to make death rain; perhaps times like those are the ones when he makes justice to his nickname, and it filled him with that feeling that he discribes as: the feeling wolves and coyotes get when a cresent moon rises. He waited 2 days until the opportunity he had planned and hoped for. Tigers frigate was damaged, so he raised the french flag to make repairs without worries. Then Coyote sailed his light sloop into firing range from the french frigate's damaged hull, all lights out. "Open fire!" he screamed. The gunns roared as if alive and hit the broken hull hard. He sailed in a sircling motion that got closer and closer as the gunns kept punding the damaged hull and the sails, only the parts where they counted. Tiger's ship did fire broadsides but hardly did they hit. If they had, the battle wouldve been much different. The frigate wouldnt manouver fast enough; to close to angle the cannons, the broadsides missed, it was already damaged. Coyote tacticly used fireband and grape shots. The frigate eventually scored important hits but alas, it had sustained too much damage; it was anyones game. Determined to win, now the light sloop being damaged almost considerably, Coyote used grape shot after grape shot; strategy wich would prove vital in future battles. Then in a heart pounding realization, Coyote noticed if this attack's timing was off the frigate would be victorious. After a broadside, a row o fireband, heavy broadside damage, grape shot, another nerve racking damage from the frigate, and finally another grape shot, the frigate seemed to float in the water out of determination. The battle was seen by the gaping black coyote with a silver eye, the sky and the moon. In a moment of doubt, confusion, and sickening adrenaline, Coyote shot a round of fire band hoping to finish the seemingly undying ship(health so low it wasnt seen in the bar no more). With that fire brand there was a sound of something drop; Coyote had made a cirle in, then away from the ship. The main mast was down, a hull completely on fire, and then an explosion. The explosion ripped from the ship's waterline. It tilted with a growl and started sinking. Probably the fire had reached all the gunpowder. Coyote's and his crew's ears rang and hard, probably Avaricia and Pork had heard and wached the event unfold. Avaricia probably had a smile in his face. Coyote returned to port, repairs were made in his ship, it was clear he was a spanish privateer. He was given a good amount of gold and invited to the cantine in isla de Avaricia to have a couple of drinks with avaricia himself, who was liking Coyote even more, but he just wanted to think. He felt proud about his victory, Pork's probable face, Avaricia being impressed, but.. He was still in the island and news arrived from a crew who had searched the area. No survivors. Coyote wanted to pack up and return to Tortuga. As he was doing that he found a note in one of his trouser's folds. "Im sorry it will end this way, my adventures in the caribbean are over. We will meet again Coyote, wether or not you deafeat me in battle. I now you will. You want my ship, not me right? May fair winds be with you Coyote!" With that read, he left with a smile, waiting for whatever came next. Coyote laughfed. "O Noah. There is what we are looking for." he pointed down. There was a ritual of some sort going on. Spanish skeletons were dancing around and chanting, with them was the terrible leader General Darkheart. "They are trying to raise more...to raise something powerful." "Yes, you see all thise things they stole from the ill-fated pirates down there?" he poimted to a little pile of gold in 2 chests. "We go for those things and leave alright?" "Yes captain." both said. They silently killed the lower spanish undead around that small treasue, lined up and fired then charged streight in, then they lifted the chest and went into the jungle again. Aboard the Silver Thunder, they talked about what they saw. Coyote knew what was happening. He had been waiting for it for years. What he hopped for would be later confirmed in the Coyote-info-source before it happened. A new boss. Ajajaja ajajajajaja! ---- Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:POTCO